Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4/Transcript
This is the Transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4. Nine years ago/Operation: Rescue RC/Bo's departure film begins with the Disney and Pixar logos before transitioning to a stormy night outside the Davis household. A caption reads "Nine years ago", indicating this took place between after the events of Toy Story 2 and before the events of Toy Story 3. Lightning then flashes as the scene transitions to Andy's room where Jessie and Bullseye jump in fright due to the lightning *Jessie: Whoa! It's raining cats and dogs out there! Bullseye comfortingly I hope they make it back alright. *Percy: They will, Jessie. I'm sure of it. *Hamm: Head's up! Andy's coming! *Jessie: gasps Hamm and Bullseye freeze just as Andy enters the room. He dumps Woody, Rex, Buzz Lightyear, the Aliens, Slinky Dog, and the Potato Heads on the bed *Mrs. Davis: downstairs Andy! Time for dinner! *Andy: Yes! And a Star Beam! *Mrs. Davis: downstairs Don't forget to wash your hands! *Andy Davis: offscreen Okay, Mom. exits the room. Once he's gone, Woody and the other toys spring to life and look worried. Woody runs to the window as Rex panics. Lightning flashes. Woody climbs onto the windowsill beside Jessie and Bullseye and looks outside *Buzz Lightyear: offscreen Do you see him? *Woody: No. *Slinky Dog: Well, he's done for. *Rex: He'll be lost forever! *Dusty Crophopper: No, he won't, Rex! We'll save him! *Lightning McQueen: We have to! He's my cousin! *Flame Princess: Don't worry, Lightning. We will. *Woody: Jessie, Buzz, Slink, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Twilight Sparkle, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Finn, Dynamite, Blackout, Drip, Avalanche, Pinecone, Blade, Sunset, Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Skipper, Sarge, Holley, Molly's room! The rest of you, stay put! peeks out of Andy's room and makes his way silently across the landing to Molly's Room. He peeks in and sees tiny spots of light on the floor, which are projected by a lamp with Bo Peep and her sheep, Billy, Goat and Gruff, on Molly's bedside table. Woody is about to approach but he ducks out of sight as Molly exits her room. He then signals to Jessie, Buzz, Slinky, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Twilight Sparkle, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Finn McMissile, Dynamite, Blackout, Drip, Avalanche, Pinecone, Blade Ranger, Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Skipper, Sarge, Holley and runs into Molly's room. He then climbs up onto the table *Woody: Bo! *Bo Peep: Situation? pulls Woody onto the table with her cane *Woody: Lost toy. Side yard. *Bo Peep: Billy. Goat. Gruff. Raise the blinds. Goat and Gruff raised the window blinds as they obeys Bo *Woody: They have names? You never told me that. up onto the windowsill *Bo Peep: You never asked. *Jessie: Where is he? *Lightning McQueen: I don't know. It's too dark down there. *Dusty Crophopper: Skipper, Blade, Holley and I got this. Skipper, Blade and Holley fly out of the chimney and search for the lost toy from the sky *Slime Princess: I hope they are going to be all right. the others looks out the window, the two planes, the fire helicopter and purple spy car fly into the sky and look down from above *Blade Ranger: Don't worry. I will use my light. shines his light and spotted RC being caught in the storm drain *RC: Emmet Brickowski's voice Help! Anyone? Help! *Princess Bubblegum: There he is! *Buzz Lightyear: (offscreen) But how do we reach him? *Woody and Bo Peep: Operation Pull Toy! *Woody: Slink? *Slinky Dog: You got it, Woody. *Lightning McQueen: Mater? *Mater: Sure thing. *Bo Peep: Barbies! Barbie dolls, one of them Barbie from Toy Story 3, agreed to help and then athletically jump up onto a set of drawers. The other toys in Molly's room made a catapult with a toy armadillo and a book when Jessie jumps onto it *Bo Peep: Go! three Barbie dolls runs and jumps onto the side when Jessie was launched and unlocks the window. When the team and toys opens it, the wind blow *Sci-Twi: Now what? *Sunset Shimmer: I'm not sure. *Bo Peep: Flashlight! uses a flashlight to pinpoint RC as he using his grip *RC: Emmet's voice HELP!!!! and Lightning stare down when Bo straightens Woody's hat and nods determinedly to him then comfortingly strokes Lightning on his cheek *Bo Peep: Go save your cousin. gets onto Slinky and Mater hooks Lightning's back bumper as they stretch down out of Andy's house towards RC *RC: Emmet's voice Help! Help me! Slinky, Lightning and Mater runs towards the storm drain to get to RC *Woody: Hang on, RC! *Lightning McQueen: We're coming! *RC: Emmet's voice Woody! McQueen! struggles to pull himself forward as Woody, Slinky, Lightning and Mater tries to reach him. The screen shows the leaves goes out of the storm drain as they go swept away. Cut to Woody, Slinky, Lightning and Mater, as they tried to reach RC *Slinky Dog: I ain't got any more slink! *Mater: I can't do more of my tow rope! got Woody's pull string in his mouth *RC: Emmet's voice Lightning! *Lightning McQueen: Hold on! tries hold on but the current keeps pushing him. Bo gasps as RC begins to swept away *Lightning McQueen: No! *Woody: straining *RC: Emmet's voice THIS IS THE END! then, Woody and Lightning felt moving and grabs RC by his front bumper. They notice Bo using the monkeys from Barrel of Monkeys, Finn and the Smokejumpers to extend Slinky. Woody smiles *Lightning McQueen: Come on, cuz. Let's get you out of there. *RC: Emmet's voice Thanks. and Lightning got RC out of the storm drain. Just then, two headlights of a car appears and heading straight towards them when Woody, Slinky, Lightning, Mater and RC swing up to the wall as the owner got out of his car and runs inside. Buzz, Jessie, Bo, the Smokejumpers, Finn, Holley, Twilight, and the others pulls Woody, Slinky, Lightning, Mater and RC up to the window. At last, RC was safe inside *Princess Bubblegum: There we go. *Marceline Abadeer: Safe and sound, RC. *RC: Emmet's voice Thank you, guys. *Sarge: You're welcome, soldier. Let's see the translator still works. *RC: Rex Dangervest's voice I appreciate the help. *Sunset Shimmer: At least, you're not damaged. *RC: Rex's voice That's true. *Slime Princess: Come on. *Flame Princess: Let's get back to Andy's room. *RC: in Emmet's voice Okay, then. RC was taken to Andy's room, Bo peeks at Woody, Lightning and Mater who was about to get inside but then, the lights were on as Bo ducked and Woody, Lightning and Mater tries to get inside as the window closes. The man from the car talks about Bo's lamp *Mrs. Davis: I'm so glad to see this old lamp go to good home. We've had it since Molly was a baby. is packed in a box along with her sheep and her lamp *Man: Molly, are you sure that it's alright? *Molly Davis: Yeah. I don't want it anymore. *Lightning McQueen: What do we do now? *Mater: I don't know. they leave, Buzz and Jessie, along with the others, opens the window again but when they only find Slinky and Woody, Mater and McQueen are gone *Buzz Lightyear: Where are Woody, Lightning and Mater? the man puts the box down and forgot the keys as he ran back inside. Then, Woody, Lightning and Mater drags the box under the car. They open it and Bo and her sheep see them *Bo Peep: Woody. Mater. Lightning. *Woody: Quick. We'll sneak in the hedges before he's back. *Lightning McQueen: Woody, she'll be fine. *Bo Peep: McQueen's right, Woody. It's okay. *Woody: What? No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't go. What's best for Andy is that... *Bo Peep: Woody. I'm not Andy's toy. *Mater: She's right you know. *Lightning McQueen: I went through this with Doc's death and that didn't stop me. *Bo Peep: It's time for the next kid. *Woody: *Bo Peep: *Lightning McQueen: [ *Andy Davis: Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series